


Love for All

by MyriadQuiddities



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: June 26th 2015, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, So here we are, US Supreme Court, but i figured out the ending finally, this was written almost two years ago wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadQuiddities/pseuds/MyriadQuiddities
Summary: Bucky and Steve have been waiting for this for a lifetime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize that same-sex marriage was legal in a lot of states before the 2015 Supreme Court decision, but I got super excited when that happened so I started writing this. We need some joy in these trying times. I posted this backdated to that day, even though today is 3/30/17.

"Steve, Steve, Steve! Wake up!" Bucky's shaking and poking him.

 

Steve rolls over towards Bucky, hearing the urgency in his voice. He pushes himself up, blinking his eyes open.

 

"What is it Buc-mmph!" Bucky's kissing him and Steve can feel tears on his face. Bucky pulls back, pressing quick kisses to Steve's face before pulling back to respond to the question.

 

"They legalized it! The Supreme Court legalized same-sex marriage!"

 

Steve's eyes widen and he sits up, feeling the happiest smile he's had in awhile spread across his face. He punches the air, laughing triumphantly and kissing Bucky again, feeling tears gathering in his eyes. He pulls back, words catching on emotion. "Love you."

 

Bucky smiles and it is beautiful. "Love you too."

 

They sit and watch the news coverage for a few minutes before leaving their small brownstone apartment to celebrate with everyone else.


End file.
